Confessions
by Chelsea Gladiator
Summary: Fitz Grant III is the youngest of three brothers members of the irish mob, he met a mysterious swim coach by the name of Olivia Pope. Sparks fly but secrets are heavy ! Can love conquer it all ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Fitz and Olivia meet again this time he is from a notorious mob and she's the coach of the local swim team . They met, sparks fly but secrets are heavy ! Can love conquer it all ?_ **

Michael , Francis and Fitzgerald are the sons of Fitz Grant II head of the largest Irish family of Chicago and the last mob family still in activity. Their longevity was due to the extreme discretion of Grant the II as everyone called him and the diversification of their activities .Drugs, prostitution, construction, fashion, music and even sponsorship of local sports teams. All the social stratas of the city were linked to the Grant family. At the death of the patriarch the three brothers share the city and its various activities.

Michael deals with drugs, prostitutes weapons, he is the hardest and toughest of the brothers ,he looked a lot like their mother Mary Alice who was , according to those close to the couple, the toughest woman the've known. Married and father of four children he runs his family with an iron hand.

* * *

Francis was a manual, it was close the construction business, the trade unions of the Port, he was a people person, raised in this devout Catholic family he was a closeted gay and hided behind the various girls and short term relationships and that he brought in family reunions . He was loyal to Michael and his right arm. the brothers had barely 11 months gap and were inseparable .

* * *

Fitzgerald is the last of the family, there are almost 10 years between him and Francis , his mother Mary Alice died in labor while giving birth to him . Mary had lost four children after the birth of Francis , she lost hope of being able to have children again when she became pregnant with Fitz it was a difficult pregnancy and the labour was worse, she died 1 hour after giving birth to a frail boy of barely 4 pounds.

Fitz has been the protégé of the Grant clan all his life, his aunts and uncles spoiled him with love to overcome the abscence of Mary Alice. His father and his brothers kept him away from the hardest cases .

He grew up being a beautiful athletic man with green eyes and curly brown hair like his late mother, he grew up a party boy and spoiled brat . He was always on the front page of the tabloids with a new model in his arms each week, after the death of his father he found himself part of the family business he knew nothing about.

One day as he reluctlantly attented a local sports event he met Olivia Pope, coach of the swim team a mysterious and determined woman. The one that will change his life forever.


	2. Clocks

7 am

The fast piano notes from the intro of Coldplay's Clocks echoed in the room, Fitz growled and began to look for the author of this nuisance. The music sounds louder

"Turn it off!" a grumpy female voice said! He opened one eye and the diffuse light of the room blinded him.

His phone stopped ringing for a few seconds then started again, he got up, went staggering into his suit pants rolled into a ball by the bed

_**7 missed calls all from Mikey**_

Shit! I'm in trouble

Even though Fitz was 27 years old he always felt like a little boy caught stealing cookies When Michael was calling him

"Who is it? Said a second female voice in the huge king size bed.

IT took a few seconds to Fitz to remember the twins he picked up from the club last night, They weren't related actually they were best friends who decide to wear the same clothes and have the same long dark hair at waist length . They even had the same butterfly tattoo on the pubis ... Thank God They Were not really sisters Because he was sure what they did to each other and him was illegal in at least 40 states of this beautiful country.

His phone buzzed in his hand reminding him of the five angry voicemail His big brother probably let him

"Nothing he said to the twins, go back to sleep I need to take that»

he left the bedroom naked and went to the living room suite to make the call ...

"Hello" He said a little anxious

Where the hell have you been yelled Michael Grant as soon as he picked up

Mikey, sorry I was asleep, I had a long night if you know what I mean he said with a smirk on his face

I don't wanna know kiddo said his brother with his paternal tone you need to come at Mary 's Garden now!

What? Why? I don't wanna go home now Mikey he said with a childish voice I have two hotties in my bed I want to ...

Kiddo you need to come now! Dad is not well!

What? What's going on with him?

You need to come , He had another attack the docs think this time it might be it serious ...

Oh My God Fitz said with panic in his voice… umm.. I can't drive , I'm out of town at the Hilton Plazza

I know I already sent Tom to pick you up explained Mike

Well ... ok ... I'll just take a shower and I'll be there ... tell Dad I'm coming !

Fitz Took a quick shower and put His old clothes and as he went to the elevator past the room he remembers the twins still asleep, he left a wad of cash on the bedside table and went to meet Tom the chauffeur who was waiting for him...

On his way he felt the angst overcome him, Grant II his father had already had several attacks in recent years they were more frequent. The old Grant was a man of strong character he never fully recovered from the death of his wife Mary Alice. He was a tough man and raised his kids to be hard businessmen.

"Always have an iron hand in a velvet glove» He often said , he was hard on everyone except but his youngest Fitz , he never had to lift a finger all his life he protected him from everything.

Here we are Mr Grant said Tom …that startled him and drew from his reverie..


	3. 3 Months later

**HIYAH Fanfic lovers, so Let's get into it! Its my fisrt fanfic ever so be gentle please Fitz will have some major growin up to so the two upcoming chapters will be about him and how he deals with his new responsablities but Olivia is right around the corner ... Enjoy...**

3 months later

Michael , Francis and Fitz Were all sitting in the notary office . The day of the openning of their father's will had arrived. Fitz still could not believe that their father was dead . That day Tom drove them as fast as he could but it was too late... when he reached the door of the mansion his aunts cries already filled the house , Grant II had passed away without having seen his last son ... The guilt and the anger of not being there filled him since that day , his brothers tried to console him as best they could but nothing worked ...

_What kind of a son he was? having a threesome while his father was dying!_ He felt disgusted by his behaviour and decided to change his life all round !

Mr Ogle an old family friend detailled the heritage, the patriarch designed unsurprisingly Michael as the principal heir of several companies of which he knew nothing about , Francis also had control of several construction unions which did not surprise him already knowing his brother ties with these activities . Then came his turn his father gave him his mansion Mary 's Garden , several actions in various nightclubs and casinos where he was already a ragular without knowing that they belonged to his family and a clause caught his attention.

His father asked him to attend several sponsored local sports teams in the neighborhood where he grew up in early '30s , he had to attend their competitions once a month and deal it with care.

"_No! Fitz will not do that! , do not bother to involve him in it "_ says Michael interrupting Mr. Ogle

_Why ?_ said he immediately

_You do not need it kiddo , you will be busy with the various business already in place, I will hire someone to take care of these clubs , I don't see why Dad wants you to do that_! he responds

_He's right Fitz_ adds Francis_ I know someone ..._

_No_ ! Fitz said _Dad wanted me to do it I will do it !_

The two brothers looked him with surprised faces he never went against Michael before.

_I m doing it_ !

_You know that it is often on Sunday mornings_ said Francis in a sarcastic tone C_an you wake up in time after your crazy nights at the casino ? these people will count on you if you have to do it is not to take lightly !_

_I'll do it Francis_ ,_ I am not a kid anymore I can get up early_ !_ more Dad wanted me too ! i have to do it for him._

_OK There is a swimming competition this Sunday 9am to Eighland Heights, the papers with all you need to know are in this folder you must meet M . Octavius the coach and the team before the meeting and give the trophies at the end_ explained Mr. Ogle

_Okay_ says Fitz taking documents in the hands of the old notary , his heart sank in when recognized his father hand writing on them ..

This time he will not disappoint him he promised himself


	4. We meet at last

**Ok people thanks for the kind reviews already ! you guys are the best so im really inspired for this story, this chapter is a bit longer than the others it sets up Olitz first meet, i will update as soon as i find the time some chapters on Olivia background! Enjoy kisses!**

"_Lights go out and i cant be saved_ ..."

the first verse of his favourite song blasted in the room, Fitz fumbled to wake up and tried to press the snooze button of his alarm clock but the music continued louder

_"have brought me down upon my knees Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing..._"

the stereo that he had scheduled for 7:30 continued and played the Coldplay tube increasing the volume .

He finally got up and went limping down the sound system , he progammed the boose the system so that he can continue to listen to the rest of the album while taking a shower.

_Francis was right_ he thought to himself to get up early on a Sunday morning as was not easy

He took a shower, humming his favorite songs and went to the dressing room to get something to wear. he put a simple white shirt, jeans and a pair of white sneakers while going down he felt the smell of coffee and bacon and heard the chatter of his aunt Eileen on the phone with one of his cousins . Since the death of his father, his aunts had elected home to Mary's Garden that did not bother him much there was enough room for everyone, but it was constantly spied on and every one of his mood swings were filled by a highly caloric meal that Ma Eileen as he affectionately called her seemed to always have ready.

_Hi pumpkin_ she said when she saw him enter the kitchen _are you hungry? i made your favorite scramnbled eggs and bacon a fresh load of bread, sausages, and_ ...

_Ma_ !he said interrupting her im just gonna have a coffee

_Coffee_ ? _but a big boy like you needs to eat more in the morning_ said the lady with a concerned face

_I know my but I m not hungry and I have to go to Heighlands today to do something important_

_oh you have time to come to Mass with me this morning?_ she asked with a severe tone

_No Ma, not this time I do not know this part of the city I prefer to go there earlier_

_Tom are you going with him_ ? Eileen said when he entered the kitchen

_What are you doing here now? when did you even arrived ?_

_Oh I slept here_ he said evasively _Francis asked me to join you this morning_

_Francis? he stayed here too! For fuck sake you dont need to all be here to check on me I'm fine_!

FITZGERALD! yelled the tiny lady watch that dirty mouth of yours

_Sorry Ma_ he said apologetic

Tom started laughing at him while taking a seat, the small lady put a full plate in front of 'em and they ate without a word

_You can go at your meeting _ she said_ I will take Francis to the mass with me_ , _Kristin O'keefe will be there , he never called her back after their date I think its time he proposes to her ! the O'keefe and the Grant have been linked for generations I think its time for him to get married_ she said with concern in her voice.

Fitz and Tom shared a look that only them understood and got up

"_We have to go bye Ma_ they said leaving in a hurry

_Bye my boys be safe_!

* * *

As Tom engaged the car on the highway Fitz said to him

"_You know that one day you two will have to tell the family right ?_

_I don't know what you're talking about_ said Tom keeping his eyes on the road

_Tom! Do you love him ?_

_Of course I do ! more than you could imagine_

_Then tell him ! Im sure Francis will come out if he knew your feelings about him_

_He does Fitz!_

_And ?_

_It's complicated Mikey will kill us _!

_What ? No ! he will be surprised at first but come on its 2013 you can love who you want_

_Not in our line of duty_ ! Tom said angrily_ Please can we change the subject ?_

_Ok !_ Fitz knew it was a sensible subject ever since he found out about Tom and Francis relationship a couple of months ago Tom was his most loyal friend, and he will never betray their secret and being raised in such a religious family he knew that certain things were still taboo.

* * *

**HEIGHLAND HEIGHTS COMMUNITY CENTER ANNUAL SWIM MEET.**

Olivia looked over her team of U18 swimmers with pride, she barely had a week to prepare for the meet since she had to take over the team after M. Octavius car accident. The man was okay but still in the hospital and she had to motivate the girls for that importan event ! Some university scouts would be on the public and some important scolarships could be given to the most talented of them.

Plus the major sponsor, a member of the Grant family will be there and she could maybe show them the results of all the hard work they put in the community. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, took her whistle and shout

_Come On Girls its show time_ ! as soon as she entered the swimming pool she felt his presence looking at the first row she saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, he was tall and muscular his pale skin contrasted with his brown curly hair and those eyes … the most beautiful green.. she was breathless she tried to look away but he probably felt her gaze and looked in her direction

At last their eyes met …


	5. Top of the world

Olivia felt her heat pounding in her chest, she stared at his eyes and time seemed to stop.

_Who was he_ ? _And why would she react like that to a stranger?_

_Mrs Pope_ said a voice behind her snapping her up her reverie

_Yeah _she turn around and saw Emily her youngest and brightest talent, she looked sick with nervousness

_What is it sweetheart? _

_I don't feel good, I don't think I can do it_ she said breathing faster than normal

_Come here sweetie sit down and breathe slowly_ she said while caressing gently the poor girl back,

She had the potential to be the best swimmer of the next decade but her nerves always got the best of her.

_Excuse me do you need any help_? said a deep voice that sent chills down her spine behind her Olivia jumped nervously and already knew it was Him before she turn to face

_H_i was all she could say, before she drowns in the deep green pool of his eyes

_Hi,_ he said captivated by the luscious pink lips, high cheekbones and perfect chocolate skin color

_Do you need any help, she doesn't look well_ he said looking down at Emily who started to calm down and was now fascinated by that tall man that was addressing them

_She had a little panic attack due to the meet _said Olivia in what she thought was her most professional tone, but her voice never sounded so raspy before, her throat was on fire and she sounded horny

Fitz kneeled down in front of the teen taking her hands in his

_Are you ok sweetie? _

She stared at him in shock that such a classy man could even talk to her

_Um… yeah... I think_

_You know when I was your age I used to have the same episodes before a game and my dad used to say to me "You are on top of the world just one step to climb and you could see God" Do you want to be on top of the world ?_

_Yes she _said with a shy smile

_Then it's up to you! Get up and go fight for your place because if you don't you, you will only have regrets to live with ! so what do you decide are we standing and fighting?_ He said while standing over her and offering his hand.

_Yeah, I can do it said_ Emily with a big smile as she took his hand and stood

_Wow thank you sir_ she said

_Oh call me Fitz don't worry I'll be cheering for you in the stands go on and get ready now_

_Ok thanks again... Fitz and you too Miss Pope_

_You welcome_ they said at the same time!

_Thank for what you just did for Emily_,

_Oh its ok it was a pleasure Mrs. Pope_ he said smiling and starring at her lips wondering how he would feel if she placed them anywhere on his body, it sends shivers in his whole body and goosebumps started marking his skin

_Call me Olivia_ she said

_Olivia_ he whispered he liked her name… a lot …

_I was supposed to meet Mr. Octavius the coach before the meet do you know where I can find him ?_

_Unfortunately he is not here, he had a small car accident last week and I had to take his place I'm Olivia Pope_

_Nice to meet you I'm Fitzgerald Grant III_ he said shaking her small hand …


	6. A way in

**Hello you guys, wow i had some nice reviews thanks a lot, I wasnt planning on Tom to be gay either but i just love the idea of him and francis sneaking behind Ma Eileen's back lol she is my favourite character i have to admit we will have more of her later on. **

_What's wrong with you_ ? said an angry female voice Fitz ! what the fuck is that ?

_Um what your name again_ he said with an inhebriated voice

Bambi said the girl shocked

_Well um Bambi_ _it seem like you re not very good at what you are doing_

_What ? I give the best blowjobs since high school ive been working on you for at 20 mn and you cant get it up ?_

_Im not the problem here_ he said angrily _you are !_

Fitz had spent the last 24 h partying like he always did when he was upset, old habits die hard and those demons were overcoming him again and he could feel himselg slip up . 2 weeks ago after the meet where his new protégé Emily won the first place at the 100 and 200m race he found himself surrounded by local leaders of the community who wanted to thank his family for the work done in the neighborhood, streets were clean, news books and computers were given to the community center, crimes were low and locals shop owners and bar were under control ...

_ Under control_ he asked _Tom ?_

_Dont worry about it_ he said _Mikey is the one dealing with that_

_The hell are you talkin about ?_

Tom finally explained to him that local taxes were imposed by the Grant family. That money served for protection and the rest was equally divided for the communicity center, the mayor office and the police.

He understood that their link to the community was complex and that his dad wanted him to take part in the family activities by lending him this role. He didn't know if he could do that. He spent so much time talking to people he didnt know that he lost Olivia in the crowd. When Tom and him left the center she was already gone ...

_Hey are you even listening to me ?_ shouted Bambi the last barbie he picked up at the Casino

_Not really sweetheart why dont you put your clothes back on I will call you a cab home_

_Oh really you bastard ! I can show myself out_ she yelled as she stormed out.

Fitz tossed and turn into the sheets, he couldnt sleep all he could do was thinking about her, her lips, her mocha skin, that neck... He felt his cock getting hard at the thought of her luscious lips, who was he kidding he couldn't get it up for anybody but her right now ! He had to see her again. When Alyssa, the new assistant Mikey insisted him to have, reminded him about the annual Grant fundraiser in the upcoming week he insisted to invite every employee of the community center especially Olivia Pope. That was his chance ...

* * *

Olivia finished her 10th lap in the pool whe she realized that someone was standing and watchin her

_You know that its creepy right_? she said stopping and pulling closer to the edge of the pool

_Im always impressed by your stamina_, said the man ignoring her question

_What do you want?_

_Are you in ?_

_I just got here ! in what ?_

_Olivia. you have a job to do you are not on vacations said the man icily_

_He's got something I can work with, be patient please !_ she answered annoyed _Is that why you came all the way here ?_

_Time's running out Mrs Pope we need you to be closer to the Grants_

I know Sir, I got invited at the annual Grant fundraiser I have a plan just give me time and I will deliver

_We dont have much of it_ ! he said walkin away

_ I'll be watching you_ .

She tried to go back to her laps but she couldn't, her talk with the Captain had drained her , she got out of the pool and made her way to the showers . The warm water couldnt relax her, she was nervous. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was deep green eyes and brown curly hair; that deep voice and the way he whispered her name.

After the meet she had to drive home some of the girls , Emily couldn't stop talking about the handsome man that cheered for her and helped her win, she was totally crushing on him and looked giggly and happy about it. The girls kept talking about him all week long, she had to tell them to get it together and focus on practice.

Her, and the other hand, could not stop thinking about him, his strong hands and his voice carressing her name, she starting getting wet ... again...

_Stop it Girl!_ she said to herself _You need to focus on your mission!_

She had to get close to Fitzgerald Grant III he was her way in...


	7. Family

**Hello my peeps thanks for your reviews this one is a filler im setting things up with the family I love them, enjoy !**

Mr Grant you asked to see me said Alyssa

Alyssa yeah come on in said Mikey his eyes glued a rapport

Have a seat he said

How is my baby brother doing so far?

He is doing very good sir; he is working on the gala with your aunt and the rest of the family, he enjoyed the Sunday meet at Heighlands and looks like he wants to be more involved in the family business

That I already know he interrupts I wanted to know how he was dealing with everything,

Sir he is doing good, may I ask you a question?

Yeah go ahead

Why did you give me this job if you already know everything?

I want someone to be close to him at all time, Fitz is still a kid

With all due respect sir, he's a 27 years old with a party record that will make Lindsay Lohan blush, you don't have to have him follow everywhere he goes plus Tom is with pretty much all the time

I know that young lady , Tom is too loyal to him he will not tell me all I need to know, my father made me promise to take care of him he is like my first child!

Well sir, he's starting to take interest in your father's work, he is very hands on on everything related to the Gala he even invited the community center workers and not a random model he picked up at a party like he did the previous years

Ok, well look if you can find a nice girl for him to meet a the party

As you wish sir

Thanks Alyssa you can go now he said as he went right back to his rapport.

* * *

Back in Mary's Garden the same day

Francis I need to talk to you said Tom

What ? Now? I have to go with Ma in 5mn

Where are you going? he said

You know where, Tommy don't make me say it

Are you kidding me? You going to the O'keefe's , You?

Yeah I'm going, you know Ma there's no way one can say no to that woman he joked

And to what or may I say who else you gonna yes too?

Don't do that tommy

DOING WHAT he yelled telling you to stop lying to your family, me and most importantly yourself? Your dad is gone you don't have to hide who you are anymore; please don't do this to me, to us!

There's no Us Tom, you know that I can't be who you want me to be; I have responsibilities, a family, a business, I CANT BE …

What? Francis, you can't be WHAT? He cuts him off gay? A freak? A monster? Or just be with me?

Tom…

No! You know what you're right I don't want you to be with me either I think I deserve better he said walking away.

Francis sat there not trying to chase after him; maybe it was better that way! He got up and left the room to meet Ma Eileen who was waiting for him in the downstairs living room.

Are you alright son? She said as soon as he enters the room?

Yeah Ma

You don't look ok she said concerned

Are you anxious about meeting Kristin's family? Its formal nothing official you know

Nothing is formal with you Ma, he said with a shy smile you are practically decorating the church for the wedding already in your head

Well you have to be prepared, you never know she said

He bursts in laughter, that woman was incredible

Let's go if we don't wanna be late

Ok she said

She kept chatting about her wedding plans and life and how his mother would be so proud of him , Francis was barely listening , as they were living he saw Tom's usual parking spot empty...


	8. Wait for me

_**hello again this one is longer warning we have some sexy time ahead of us ! Smutty time lol Enjoy !**_

_She was here_!

Fitz spent most of the night shaking countless hands, listening to brave stories about his father how. He was a good and how they missed him. Every year the same ass kissers looking for good publicity would tell him the same stories and he would listen to them with a fake smile. This year with his father passing it was even grosser, women were trying to lower the chatter about Francis latest girl but Helena, Mikey's wife was always surrounded by the cattiest women of the town and loving being the center of attention she would plastered her latest gift, jewel or car or her kids achievement. Usually he would be already drunk by now or getting dirty with one of these horrible women's daughter but not tonight. Tonight he only wanted _her_.

He excused himself from the boring chat he was having with some politician and went straight to her, he was like draw to her like a magnet as he got closer he took a look at what she was wearing and his heart skipped a beat! She wore the fittest black and white gown with a pair of high heels, her hair was pinned on top of her head in a classic yet beautiful chignon she was stunning with her light make up and the right amount of red on her luscious and full lips

Wow!Was all he could think of

_Hi_ he said

_Hi _

_Wow you are stunning tonight Mrs. pope uh Olivia_

_Thanks she said shyly you're not bad yourself Mr. Grant_

_Call me Fitz please _

_Fitz_ she whispered

_How are you doing tonight are you enjoying yourself?_

_Yeah it's really beautiful this place is gorgeous _she said looking around

_Yeah that was my mother's work her and my dad hosted the first Grant gala before I wasn't even born after she passed it became a tradition to honor her memory. Dad would always said that she was dancing in heaven watching us I guess today they both are_ he said suddenly overwhelmed by emotions

_I'm so sorry for your _loss Fitz she said instinctively grabbing his hand,

Their fingers intertwined and time stopped

She was drowning in the deep green pool of his eyes she had never felt like that with any man before, he was special she could feel it.

_Excuse me Mr. Grant_ a feminine voice broke the moment

They both jump like if they were coming back to life and start noticing the ambiance around them again

_What is it Alyssa?_ he said turning to the author of the disturbance

_Your brothers are looking for you it's time for your speech_

_Oh_ said Fitz remembering that he had to speak for the first time before the assembly, give me one minute _I'll be right there Alyssa_

_Can you please come and sit at my table?_ He asked Olivia

_But… What about my colleagues_ she said turning toward a group of people laughing at a table

_I think they will be fine_ said Fitz _come with me please_

_OK_ she nodded

They walked through the ballroom still holding and they sat at his table, he introduced her

_Olivia meet, Mikey, Francis, Helena Mike's wife, Kristin is with Francis and Tom , these gentlemen are Grant's finest_ he joked _Guys this is Olivia Pope she is the coach of the swim team at Heighlands_

_Hello everyone_ she said

_Hi Olivia _

_Kiddo is your speech ready_ asked Mikey you're up in 5mn

_Yeah I am _he said standing up and heading to the stage

_Wait for me_ he whispered in her ear, and she did.

* * *

_OH GOD ! Fuuuuck_

Olivia tried to catch her breath as she felt his lips sucking her nipple hard

_Please Fitz stop it oooh ohh no don't stop_

She couldnt think clearly somehow after Fitz's speech he grabbed her and proposed to make her the tour of the Grant residence. They visited the amazing garden, the stables where pure arabian stallions lived, the pool area and the tennis court, the property was huge while they were walking they talked about their families and their childhood; Fitz hand rested right above her waist the whole time his fingers playfully tracing line of fire on her hip she didn't remember how but they got to small cabin in one area of the garden and before he opened the door they were kissing

As soon as their lips touched she felt liquid fire rushing through her veins he tasted like heaven !

He pinned her to the closed door his hands caressing his way up to her breasts, he turned her around just enough to pull down the zipper of her dress and catching on her nipple through the lace of her bra

Oh God you smell so good he said burying his face in her cleavage

Please Fitz stop she said whimpering I cant do this!

Why ? he said flicking her hard nipple with his thumb, I want you so bad don't you feel it ? he said pressing his raging erection against her belly

Oooh she felt his cock hard like steel rubbing against her body she tried her hardest not to lose it

Fitz please she pleaded

He stopped why ? he asked

We cant do this we barely know each other she said and … Oh Lord !

He slipped a finger inside of her wet folds without her noticing, hmm you're so tight baby

Ooh fitzzz oooh oh

He started sliding his finger in and out of her , then add a second one

Ooooh she slid her fingers through his curls and gripped him tighter , he kept going and going and she kept getting tighter;; she came hard , juices dripping his fingers and his hand. She stopped breathing her body shaking uncontrollably

Oh My God Fuck Fitz !

Sorry you were saying? he asked with the most devastating smile

Oh shut up she said still trying to catch her breath

His phone started buzzing in his pocket

What ? he said answering without looking the caller ID

Fitz where the hell are you we have an important meeting with the mayor

Francis ? what ?

Yeah its me where are you and what are you doing ?

Im in the cabin in the garden I was taking some hair

Well move your ass mikey wants you to be there in 10

Ok im coming, he hung up

Sorry I have to go he said locking eyes with her

I unstertand she said, can you take your fingers off my.. well you know what

Im not finished with you he said brushing his finger against her clit ... not at all!

Please I have to go home and you have things to do as well

Not before making you cum again he said with the sexiest voice

And he let her go after making her cum twice, he manage to calm himself on his way back to Mike's office in the east wing of the residence, What an amazing woman !


	9. Troubles ahead

_**HELLO my fanfic lovers first of all I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews, I know things got a little heated really fast with Olitz and he got his way with her but remember that Fitz is a spoiled brat and a bit of a slut lol. he is not used to hear no from someone and Olivia felt for it too! Something is coming for the Grant family and it's might not be what you think it is !**_

Fitz heard glimpses of an heated argument in Mike's office, he found Mike, Francis and the Mayor Johnson one of the sleaziest politician of the town. Fitz never liked him, he was always around his father asking for money and support for his campaign or a project, something was just off about him he wished his brothers would stop dealing with him;

What's going on guys?

Sit down said Mike as I was saying to Mayor Johnson here my father's death doesn't change anything the taxes still have to be paid on time I thought we agreed on this!

I know that but things have changed my guys in the police are talking about a massive shift of power, the FBI is starting to look into us, your father was not an angel he left a pile of skeletons and they are not all buried said the man smoking on his cigar

Dad built an empire with those simple rules Francis said. You pay your taxes on time; we help your business and keep it in the network! My guys at the Union Central told me 2 weeks ago that questions were being asked, they talk about an undercover operation!

Undercover? Said Johnson I don't know anything about it I will call my contact in the Internal affairs to see what I can find out!

What about you Fitz said Mike how is the Casino?

uhm said Fitz as he snapped out his reverie well everything seem good Alyssa gave me a rapport about a computer genius who made some kind of device to jam the craps tables

What? Said both Mike and Francis

Yeah! That kid is a genius he goes by a weird name, Huck! Tom picked him up 2 days ago and brought him at the office he disabled our security system in 5 min!

What? Why am I finding about it now? Said Mike

Because he showed me the spyware you installed on my laptop Fitz said laughing I gave him a job immediately

You did what?

Its better to have that kind of a talent working with us Mike and a guy that can help me butt your nosey ass out of my business is my kind of guy

Francis and Johnson bursts with laughter

Nice one kiddo you got me Mike said laughing too

They spent the next hour talking about all the things related to the business and decided to meet again in a few weeks with more info about the probable undercover operation and they part away.

Fitz got quickly in his room upstairs ready to take a shower and go to bed he decided to send a text to Olivia to see if she arrived home safe. He felt bad to have rushed things with her , it wasn't his intentions but he has never met a woman like that before, he was hypnotized by her voice, her skin, her hair even her scent was something he never smelled before a mix of mango, vanilla and caramel. He could still smell her on his fingers, the way she came against him! She was glowing; he needed to see her again! He looked at the time, It was almost 4 am he decided to wait and call her on the morning, he took a cold shower and finally hit his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Tom was lying on his bed, after the ball he went straight to his room in Mary's Garden. He could've gone to his place in the city but part of him hoped that he came knocking tonight. Seeing him tonight with another woman on his arm was more hurtful than usual. He should probably move on, find a nice Irish girl and play normal like everybody expected him to.

That family gave so much to him when his mother abandoned him and his father, Grant II took them in, he gave his dad work and a place to stay he has been living in the mansion ever since. Fitz was his best friend and he would never break the family, his family. But he knew that he couldn't hide anymore francis was his first love he had never question his sexuality until their first kiss almost 10 years ago. Fitz and him were barely 18 and he threw one of his legendary high school party, Francis just broke up with one of his millionth fiancee and his dad was bugging him about when will he be able to settle down like Mikey ! He was upset and drank too much he had to pick him and Fitz up like always make sure they go home safe . Him and Francis started talking after Fitz went to bed and he confessed that he didnt felt right for him to be with a woman, they kept talking with the help of Francis inhebriate state they kissed...

His phone started buzzing, it was _him_!

What? He said picking up

Hello, are you dodging my calls?

What do you want Arthur? He said using the middle name he knew he hated

Oh we're at that place huh said Francis

We're at that place, why are you calling me? It's late I could've been asleep or with someone...

Don't joke about that!

And why wouldn't I? You said it yourself you don't want me

Please, let me explain myself

No, you've said enough

Please, Tommy I'm outside your door, please open he pleaded

He opened the door to find Francis leaning against the wall in front his door

Why are you doing this to me? He said, Just why? with a low voice

I love you said Francis please forgive me

Come in!

Like every time he fell for him even if he knew they were doomed, he loved him that much.

_**OK I have a soft spot for Tom and Francis love story I have to admit they are completely adorbs! Sue Me! Lol anyway thanks for reading my craziness XOXO**_


	10. Young and stupid

_**Hello again I know I spoil you with these updates but I kinda had the first 10 chapters almost ready. So I see some of you smart munchkins already figured out the undercover part well you never know… Let's dig into Olivia's past…**_

_3 years ago_

Olivia felt the life coming out of her lungs as his hands choked her. The man was hovering her, threatening, his eyes were lifeless, she didn't recognize him, it was not him, not the man she loved, not Edison... she passed out.

She woke up 2h later in a hospital room, everything was blurry, her throat was on fire she could feel tears running down her cheeks she was confused, she looked around and saw a silhouette

Where am I? She barely whispered

Please, don't speak Mrs. Pope, you are safe now; Edison is dead he said before she could speak, he was threatening your life it was either him or you! You did good young lady get a rest I will tell you all later.

Olivia felt herself falling asleep again.

The Captain Jake Ballard got out of the room and place a call, the commissioner Johnson picked up

Hello

Edison Davis is dead sir

What? I told you, to be careful Jake!

I know but he was going to kill my source I couldn't let that happen she is so young

What happened to her?

She is bruised and battered but she will make it

Wow that bastard was nuts, did you finally got what we needed

Not much he said, his operations were well run all the money is going somewhere but I still don't know where

Edison was a brute he wasn't smart enough to put a network like that plus these things have been going on for more than 20 years he was just some thug selling crack on K Street back then

I know!said Jake

I need to know how to get closer to the head said Johnson I don't want Grant II on my bad side I need leverage, that old bastard is getting weaker it's the perfect time for us to make a move and take him down!

I will find out sir

Ok I have to go keep me informed when she wakes up.

Will do sir!

Jake looked through the room window the girl was so small in the bed; the bruises and face were bad, her lips were swollen and still bloody. He was glad that bastard was dead he would shot him all over again if he could.

Olivia Pope was tough, he was amazed by the strength of this tiny woman, she was his source for more than a year inside the Davis Cartel, when he arrested her for selling crack in the streets he gave her the choice either spend 15 years in jail or be his source. She was smart, she chose freedom. Once she started digging she revealed to him that Edison was just a front, the money from the drugs were laundered via a really complex network. He figured that most of the part went directly into the community but more than 50% was missing, he knew that it had something to do with the Grant Family but it was almost impossible to get close to them without an army of lawyers sending boxes of paperwork to fill. Edison was the first solid lead he got but he figured out that Olivia was double crossing him and attacked her.

For him knowledge was power, the more he knew the more he could control the town he wanted what was rightfully his and was going to do everything to get it...

* * *

_Now…_

Olivia was lying in her bed thinking about what happened the night before with Fitz, she couldn't believe she let him touch her like that he was the first since Edison... after what she been through she promised herself to never let a man have power over her again but she rode her luck. As soon as she laid eyes on him she knew she was lost. Damn! Her body betrayed her! She could used whatever was happening between them to get closer to the family, she wasn't at ease with it but she didnt have a choice. The captain told her that it was the last mission she had to do for him, she owed him he saved her life 3 years ago ...

Tears started to run down her cheeks as she remembered how her life turned for the worse, she met Edison when she moved to Chicago to live with her aunt after her mom passed away, she never knew who her dad was and according to her mom it didnt matter ! He was tall, muscular and driving a bright red mustang she was a sucker for fast cars and she felt for it. She was young and stupid, when she should have work harder to have a swim scholarship she quit school and start selling crack for him.

She was in love or at least she thought she was , he was always saying that it was temporary, that they needed some money to move to Florida, they were going to buy a house in the keys and live happily ever after. That was before he start beating on her for not bringing enough money home, when she got arrested by Jake she realized that it was her way out of this mess. She helped as much as she could placing cameras and wires in his place, copying every paperwork she could find for more than a year. Edison started to be suspicious when some of his guys got busted and he start loosing money. When he found out she was the reason he lost it, he beat her so bad that day that she passed out, she thought it was her last day, she never got the details on how Jake got here on time to save her all she knew was he died.

She spent 2 years building her life from the ground up , Jake helped her move out, she passed her coaching degree and decided to help young girls to not make the same mistakes she did, she was almost there when he asked her for one last favour, he wanted her to get close to the Grant family it wouldn't be dangerous this time, she didnt have to be in the streets, they had a mansion, all she had to do was to be in to place cameras in some key places that's all ! She didnt plan Fitz! He was trouble ...

Tossing and turning in her bed she realized it was almost 6,am. Another sleepless night ! she got up and decided to go do some laps in the community pool.


	11. Familiar Eyes

_**Hello My Olitz lovers, 2 more days before the grand premiere I am more than ready to have my mind blown by that show again! Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Don't think anything for granted I don't like stories were people are flawless I thrive for the grey area we all have in life so **__**no Liv is not a cop and had made some stupid mistakes (who hasn't ?) We do have a ,or several undercover agent some are closer to the Grants than they think! And Jake is here too! Anyway enjoy XOXO**_

_MS POPE! MS POPE_ screamed Emily bursting in her office

Emily! She said half scared half panicked what's going on? Is someone hurt? What is it ?

HE IS HERE! She kept screaming

WHO is here? And for Christ's sake calm down

The man!_ MR FITZ GRANT HE IS HERE AND HE WANTS TO SEE YOU! LIKE NOW! DOWNSTAIRS! _she kept yelling like Olivia was slow

Ooh what is he doing here? She said standing up and please, Emily stop yelling I can hear you

Oh sorry she said blushing He came to watch us practice and asked about you! OMG he's so hot _MS Pope!_

You better calm down young lady! And go back to practice I'll be right there said Olivia slightly irritated

This is not good she thought when the ecstatic girl left her office, Why was here? And so soon! They were supposed to have dinner at 8!

The morning after the ball he called her, apologetic about his behavior and how things have gone too heated between them; he wanted to take things slow! She found it adorable how he was thinking about how she felt after all this. He decided to take her on a date, "nothing fancy" he said just the two of them a pizza and movie. Nothing fancy for Fitzgerald Grant was the best Italian chef of the country making a special pizza for her and a private screening of the latest movie she wanted to see in his own movie theater! Needless to say that she wasn't used to that kind of dates, she refused saying it was too much and he decided to come pick her up a 8 and let her decide what she wanted to do after all he did have unlimited resources!

He was a bit of a show off that was a buzz kill for her but what he lacked in character he made up with those eyes that fascinated her so much! They were so familiar to her for some reason. The thing is it was barely 2 pm and he was already there, she wanted to know why!

Brace yourself Olivia she said to herself calm down girl! _don't let your body betray you again and don't jump his bones… yet!_

Yet? Said a sexy voice behind her why wait?

Oh My God! She turned abruptly you didn't hear that did you? Of course he did!

Wow! Fitz couldn't control his laugh, she looked mortified and the awkwardness of the situation made him laugh even more

What are you doing here? She said trying to sound serious I thought we had plans for 8 pm, I still have work to do with the girls today

I know, I know he cut her off I'm here to see Emily, I'm not obsessed with you like you seem to be with me he joked

Oh yeah you wish! She said back laughing too you came for Emily? Why?

I promised her I'd come to one of her practices plus I have some great news, the Grant foundation is awarding a special achievement scholarship for youngsters of the neighborhood that was dad's last project I thought about her, it could really help her but her grades have to be on top so she could get into an ivy league college if she want too

Wow Fitz that's amazing! She is an excellent student this would be perfect thank you so much I don't know what to say!

Don't say anything I looked into that kid's background and she had it rough its time someone helps her

Wow I really appreciate what you do for her she said her eyes watering

Why are you crying Livie? he said as he instinctively got close to her

Oh its nothing she said brushing the tears away I'm a softie! She will avoid that talk with him, the one where she has to explain to him that she wished she'd had that lucky break when she was young and didn't make the mistakes she made...

Livie are you okay? He said with a concerned face why are you sad I thought it was good news

It is Fitz, I'm just happy for her she is a great kid,

Come here he said pulling her in a warm hug, she mold herself naturally into his body. They stayed like that for 1 minute

You could've called to talk about that you know she said her face still buried into his chest

Yeah I could've but who am I kidding I was dying to see you again I missed you he said kissing her forehead

Look who's obsessed now? She joked

They both laughed, her phone rang and she broke their embrace first it was too tempting... she was too tempted to lift her head and meet his lips with hers...

Hello she said as he left her office to go back to the pool

Hello Olivia said Jake

Captain? She said surprised she locked her office door and said why are you calling me now?

I wanted to know how our mission was going, have you made any progress.

Why are you saying that she said suspicious are you spying on me?

Why would I do that he replied, I happen to know that Grant III is at the community pool do you have any way to be in the mansion tomorrow?

I don't know sir, why?

I might have a break; I need you to bring something to me

What? That wasn't the plan I was supposed to plant cameras and wires for you not steal anything from them!

Olivia you've seen that place do you actually think that you can place any device without getting caught? They have a little army guarding this place! Mikey is paranoid!

Well why you did want me to go there in the first place? she asked upset and angry

I was hoping you'd catch Francis's attention, he can't resist a beautiful girl but you did better you landed on prince charming himself Fitz Grant III!

What? She was more and more confused and upset

Don't worry he said you don't have to sleep with him or anything like that but I need you inside the old man's office I will send you the details tonight

But! Sir how do you expect me to do that you said it yourself they have an army in that mansion

I'll explain that later, make sure prince charming invites you tomorrow he said I have to go and hung up.

Shit! She said what the fuck she put herself into! Her thoughts were spinning how did she got here again!She owed him his life but what Jake was asking of her was impossible to do! The idea of lying to Fitz made her sick to her stomach, he didn't deserve that!He wasn't Edison...

Fitz was sitting in the stand watching the girls swim he felt the tension in Olivia's body from across the room ever since she came from her office he knew something was wrong, like she was hiding something from him, it was amazing how connected he felt to her. She was all he could think about and he knew she felt the same but something was wrong he didn't want to pressure her before she was ready to tell him what was bothering her.

Olivia bend over to pick some floaters while giving instructions to the girls, the sweat pants she was wearing mold her perfect round ass, Damn! All the blood rushed down south and his pants got tighter! The things he could to that ass... Breathe man you're surrounded by teenagers he said to himself.

Time's up Girls! Olivia said blowing her whistle Good Job now hit the showers, say thank you and goodbye to Mr. Grant first

Goodbye Mr. Grant said the girls giggling and laughing

Bye Girls! he said smiling to them

Man that smile was gorgeous thought Olivia she was in awe just like the teens

Can I talk to you Ms. Pope?

Yeah, she said coming closer to the stands

I have to go somewhere, I'm picking you up at 8 pm did you decide what you want to do tonight?

Well I'm not sure she said hesitating

That's okay we'll decide when i come back he

Ok see you at 8 she said softly

See you Livie he said as he leaned and brushed his lips on hers before walking away...


	12. Elisa

_**Hello munchkins of mine as always thanks for the kind reviews! Scandal is back soon and I can't wait for Shonda to terrorize me emotionally again! Ok for the grammar Nazis out there English is my second language I know I have to improve! Be Nice People ! **_

_**Anyway back to where we left Liv with her dilemma and a pretty steamy date ahead Enjoy XOXO**_

"Your carriage is here milady! »Said Fitz with a grand gesture

"Oh wow you can't help yourself can you? »She said laughing

"Well I like to make a good impression" he replied playfully

"You are a making a good one, this car is amazing! Can I drive it? She asked"

"She took him completely by surprise, really? You want to drive my car?"

"Yeah, why not? You are not one of those machos that think that women can't drive properly right?"

"Hum kinda yeah!"

_"FITZ!"_

"What?» He said laughing women are not the best drivers around and Elisa is sensitive she doesn't like to be handled carelessly

"You did not just call your car Elisa!"

"Yeah I did, that's my girl! He looked dead serious

"Ok can I please handle your girl? She said with the most flirtatious voice.

The double entendre was too big for him not to pick up on it, that woman would be the death of him._ "Elisa"_ was the black and red _Audi R8_ Fitz purchased as a birthday gift for himself a few months ago, he made it customized with leather seats with his initials embroidered, a platinum steering wheel, everything a guy could dream of was in that car. He never let anyone drive it before, not even Tom,

"Wow I really can't say no to you when you do that! Ok but please be careful with her" he said handing her the keys

"Yay" she screamed joyfully

"Oh God" he said

"Hop on big boy we're going on adventures"

Fitz looked at the 5 inch heels she wore with her skin tight jeans and feared for leather mats,

"Where are we going?" he asked anxious

"Surprise!"

She gave him the biggest smile and his heart melt she looked so happy it was contagious, he wanted to give her instructions on how to start the car but she knew exactly what to do. She started the engine and moaned with the engine.

"I Love sports cars" she admitted "they make me feel so powerful!"

"Wow I would've never guess" he replied "you are a woman of many talents Olivia Pope what else are you hiding from me?" He joked

"Nothing worth talking about right now "she said with a twinge in her heart "fasten your seat belt we're taking the highway"

She was a perfect driver; they drove for almost half an hour before she took an exit to a small town outside the big city, they took a small road that ran along the sea and stopped in front of a tiny fish restaurant.

"Here we are" she said after parking perfectly _Elisa _"How was I with your girl?" she asked with a smile

"Perfect I have to admit, there might be one woman or two that can handle a real car"

"That must be so hard for you" she joked

"So where are we? He asked ignoring her jab

"At my favorite place, come on I'm starving"

"I don't I can walk anymore "said Olivia rubbing her feet after taking her heels off

"I don't know how you canwalk with these, period!"

They were back at the mansion after an amazing date; Olivia drove them to her favorite place, a little fish restaurant owned by her cousin Harrison and his wife Abby. Harrison was more like her big brother him and his wife opened the restaurant barely a year ago, it was cozy and intimate and the view upon the ocean was simply marvelous. Olivia had her favorite spot, a table always ready for her whenever she came. They ate crabs like children and she kept laughing the whole time seeing Fitz struggling with his hammer, he had fun smashing the crabs' claws and eating with his fingers this was not the kind of scene he was used to be in but he played along and had fun with her.

They laughed the whole evening with Harrison talking about their child memories , Fitz felt at home like it was a regular evening with his wife... after dinner they walked on the beach it was already dark but Olivia told him how much she loved the beach at dark and midnight swims, he compared her to a mermaid ,his mermaid...

She couldn't fight it anymore... she was falling hard for him, the way he looked at her, said her name , his eyes, his hands... everything about him was driving her crazy. He was amazing. When he asked her to come back home with him she couldn't say no, not because of her mission, because she couldn't stay away from him anymore.

"Do you want a foot massage? "He asked pulling her out her reverie

"Yes, that'll be amazing" she answered

"Come here baby", he pulled her close to him and took her left foot, he massaged it gently taking the pain away,

"uhhm" she moaned "it feels so good"

He gave her right foot the same treatment, she started relaxing against him she buried her face in the crook of his neck eyes closed.

"Are you ok livvie"

"Yeah, perfect Fitz thank you for this great evening"

"No thank you for introducing me to your family it means a lot to me, your cousin is really great

"I know! He is my brother we are really close. How about you, are close to your brothers? she asked

"Yeah, Mikey is more a dad than a brother, Francis too when you think about it, they are always protecting me well everyone in this family does it! Even Tom he is my best friend I trust him with my life but he also treats me like a child"

"Why is that?"

"I've always behaved like one! But when dad died I realized it's time to grow up"

"I know the feeling" she said evasive

"Who hurt you Livvie?" he has asked out of the blue

"What?"

"I can feel it Livvie someone did something on you, you look so sad sometimes! You don't have to tell me just know that I will never hurt you, you're precious to me it's been a week and I feel like I have known you my whole life ! As long as you want me I will be by your side..."

"Oh Fitz! I was hurt by someone but I'm not the same anymore I'm stronger! And I want you in my life more than you could ever imagine but..."

"No but liv. Let's be together and live it day by day no plan, no anything, just us "he said

She got up and sat on his lap, "ok! Please baby, make love to me"


	13. Mine, forever

He carried her to his bedroom never parting his lips from hers; he sat on his bed making her stand in front of him

"Strip for me baby" He leaned back on the bed and watched her slowly take her top off, she threw it at his face "wow" he said when he saw the red laced bra she wore. She kept her eyes straight at him and unbuttoned her jeans; she made them slide off her body slowly

"Holy shit liv", he said when he saw the tiny red thong that matched her bra the curves on that tiny woman were out of this world! "Come here" he said grabbing her and pulling her on the bed.

He started worshiping her body from head to toe kissing every inch of her, her breasts, her flat stomach, her round ass, her toes everything. She was warm, her scent was intoxicating, he slid down her body and his eyes met her crotch. Her thong was soaked he started licking her clit through the wet lace

"oooh Fitz she whimpered

"You smell so good Livvie" he grabbed her thong and ripped it out of her as he dived his tongue inside her wet pussy and start eating her like his last meal

"OH GOOOOODDDD!"

Inebriated by her sweet taste he kept licking her, drinking her sweet juices at the source, she started shaking closer to the edge, he sucked hard on her clit sending wild sensations throughout her body. Her body became stiff as she came hard, squirting her liquid pleasure on his face.

"Wow Livvie, sweetest taste ever" he said kissing her thighs

She was speechless, her head was spinning "Oh my God" she said breathless he slid back up her and crashed his lips on hers; she tasted herself on his lips.

"It's my turn now "she said straddling him up "I want you in my mouth "she whispered in his ear, that got him even harder as he didn't know it was possible.

"You don't have to do that liv"

"But I want to baby "she said grinding her hips against the rock hard erection that distorted his pants

"Not today, I wanna be inside you right now I want you so bad baby"

"Take off your clothes and take me please"

He flipped her back on the bed and took his clothes quickly; she took her bra off and opened her legs for him. Fitz was mesmerized by the scene before, her magnificent mocha body naked, but her earrings, on his bed her brown nipples hard and her sensitive clit swollen and wet for him… he parted her legs adjusting himself he enters her slowly…

He was inside her, it was like time stand still they stopped breathing eyes locked lost in their own world of sensations

He starts moving inside of her slowly painfully beautifully slow paces she couldn't talk, or breathe, it was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more! His skin was warm, his hands were soft and hard he was marking his territory on her leaving his fingerprints and claiming her body to the world.

"You're mine "he said his words echoing her thoughts," mine, never his, mine only forever."

She couldn't respond to that, emotions were choking her and tears were pouring down her face. He fastened his pace and started thrusting inside of her harder; she rolled her hips and matched his movements, chills ran down her spine, she was close! She never felt that before he owned her in the most beautiful and pure way.

"Oh" was all she could whisper when he pulled out of her, she was so close! He went right back in hard hitting her spot and pulled out again, she was beyond wet her juices flowed so much that the sheets were soaked she was getting tighter Fitz got back in again ,

"Stop it please, baby ooh it's too muuuuccchhhh aaaah"

"Shhh sweet baby "he said as he pulled in and out of her harder he started pounding and pounding her faster and faster. She couldn't process a coherent thought she locked her ankles behind his back giving him full access of her soaked flower, he went deeper burying himself in her wet folds he started losing it going faster and faster and harder as she groaned and grunts a language only lovers could speak he took her hips off the bed impaling her, she was done! Her walls started clamping around him so tight he could barely pull out he went in with the full strength of his passion cuming and exploding inside her …

It was beautiful their souls melted into one as much as their bodies did it was more than sex, it was everything …

* * *

GODDAMMIT! Jake yelled THAT BITCH he threw the recorder against the wall.

She went too far! How could she do that with him she barely knew him! So much for not wanting to be involved in the mission! That dumb was giving herself again like she never learned from that thug Edison!

He was livid! Those Grants are always getting away with everything! It was time to take this family down for good!

_**So my munchkins this chapter was long so I decided to split the goodness in two. Fitz and Olivia are going for it you can't fight that type of love! Jake is here again and he is spying on her every move that creep even listened to them making love ewwwww! So how does he spy on her my lovelies? I'm waiting for your answers xoxoxo**_


	14. A rock and a hard place

_**Helloo my munchkins sorry this update took so long I had to pick myself up from the fainting couch after that CRAZAY season premiere! Shonda did it again, scarred for life with this show! So the morning after for our lovebirds how will it be ? **_

"Wake up sleepy head" whispered Olivia in his ear

"Uuhhm he moaned nooo" as he went right back to sleep

She starts laughing, he was adorable asleep, and his messy curls were falling on his face he looked so young and childish that her heart melts. She starts caressing his face sliding her fingers in his hair, tickling his neck

"Wake up baby, it's almost 7!"

"_hmmmleavemealone_"

"Baby!"

He buried his face under a pillow and went back to sleep again, he could be so childish sometimes! Olivia straddled his back and starts kissing his neck, seeing no reactions she kept going on lifting the pillow of his head placing light kisses on his jawline his chin, lips...

Still no reactions! She stuck her tongue out and starts licking him all the way down his spine. By the time she reached his hips he starts moving instinctively them his sleep. She reached his half hard erection underneath and slowly caressed it, the feeling was amazing it awaked him.

"Livvie?"

"Yeah" she said still caressing him making him hard

"What are you doing?" he asked now fully awake

"I'm waking you up" she said stroking him slowly

"Livvie!

"Turn around" she said as she placed him on his back, she kept caressing him until he was rock hard he starts panting her name "liv please… baby.. Stop!"

"Why ?" she asked looking at him with her eyes full of lust "I want you in my mouth" she said as she licked the tip of his cock he shivered, she ran her tongue up and down his hard member... and she took fully in her mouth he was so big her lips were distorted around him.

"Hmmm" she moaned sending vibrations all the way from his toes to his hair

"HOLY MOTHER OF G...! LIVVIE! "He yelled when she swallowed him hard in her throat

"Please baby stop" he pleaded as he started shaking, he was close so close he didn't want to explode in her mouth but she kept going sucking and swallowing him hard

"Come for me baby" Her words sent him over the edge he came hard in hot long juicy spurts when she grabbed his balls and squeeze them hard. He was shaking; his mind racing a she kept licking every drop of his sweet nectar.

"Good morning"

"Great morning" he said still baffled by the amazing woman in front of him, "you're amazing to know that"

"Thanks babe you're not bad yourself"

"Come here" he pulled her up and kissed her "I want to wake up like that every day for the rest of my life"

"It'll be my pleasure to wake you up every day for the rest of my life"

"I want you right now". He said as he lay on top of her; She opened her legs to him right away and he slid his already hard cock inside her. This time it wasn't slow, he went hard hitting her spot "God you feel good Livvie" he fucked her with her steady rhythm as she moaned and called his name. She was wet and tight, so tight he could feel her closing down on him again her orgasm coming closer. He pulled out of her not ready to let her come yet "Turn around baby" she immediately did as he asked; putting her on all fours he grabbed her perfect round ass and slid it from behind!

"OOOH" she screamed as she felt him all the way through her spine, she arched her back giving him full access as he started pounding her again, harder!

"Ooh yes baby! Harder! Fuck me harder! Just like that! Ooh baby" she screamed

Her words drove him insane he fucked harder grabbing her hips and going into deep again and again

"Oh my God, I'm coming! Ooh baby! Aaaaahhhhooooh" she came hard her ass shaking and falling onto the bed her legs couldn't hold her anymore but he wasn't finished he kept fucking her from behind sliding a hand underneath her and caressing her clit. She felt liquid fire running in her veins again she never experienced anything like that, he went in on her again and again until she got tighter again, until he couldn't take it anymore, his body start shaking she came again and send him over the cliff with her.

They fell down on the bed exhausted, trying to catch their breath looking at each with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow" she said

"I can get used to this pretty quickly, you're amazing Livvie"

"You are more than amazing" she replied "you're my perfect guy"

"What are your plans for today? He asked

"Oh shit she got up what time is it?

Around 8 why?

I have to be at the community center today we have a meet next week; I have work to do Fitz

Okay I'll drive you

I need to get home first, I need to change and shower first

You can shower here then I'll drop you I don't want you to be late for work

Oh thanks baby she said running towards the bathroom

* * *

She got into the huge shower cabin and started showering and it hit her … "shit!" she thought her mission, she forgot all about Jake and what he wanted her to! She was supposed to be in the house tonight and bring something to him; she had no idea what it was and to be honest she didn't care she couldn't do that to Fitz not after last night…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him enter the cabin with her, she jumped when she felt his hands on her she jumped

"Oh God! You scared me"

"Sorry baby, I thought you were in a rush you've been in there since 15mn

"What? I got lost in my thoughts

"What's going on

"Nothing

"No, Livvie I can feel it please tell me I can help you

"I.. I can't please don't ask me … I'm not ready … Not yet she said crying

"Babe, please don't cry, please he said pulling her into a hug as the water was pouring on them. He shut down the water and they got out.

The mood was ruined and they dressed in an awkward silence, how this beautiful night end up like that? The guilt was eating her alive and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore!

"Livvie…

"I'm sorry she said, I don't think we should do this

"What? Why?

"I

"You know what, I'm not doing this! I am not arguing with you after what happened between us, don't! I'm driving you home!

The trip home was sad and quiet, Fitz felt her drift away from him, and he was going to find out what she was hiding from him. He dropped her in front of her home and drove away as soon as she got out of the car.


	15. Betrayal

_**Hi munchkins of mine, thanks for your reviews! Shit is hitting the fan this time expect 2 or 3 more chapters soon XOXO**_

Olivia watched Fitz drove away , her mind was racing she had to make a choice, either help Jake and lose Fitz when the truth comes out or tell Fitz and probably lose him too. The thought of not being with him anymore took her breath away, she was physically hurting, he'd become her whole world in a matter of a week she was in love!

"Get it together girl, you have work to do" She said walking toward her place.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she screamed when she found Jake sitting on her couch

"Good Moring Miss Pope he said ignoring her question

"Why are you in my place, how did you even get in?

"Come on you don't think it was hard for me do You? Asked Jake with a cocky tone! I can do whatever the fuck I want! Are you stupid? He yelled

"Excuse me? She answered in shock

"Are you stupid I asked because you must be if you think I wouldn't know you fucked Fitzgerald Grant?

"OH MY GOD! Are you spying on me?

"OF course I'm spying on you! I asked you to do a job for me I need to know that you are focus on the task at hand, I never asked you to fuck my suspect

" First of all who I'm screwing is none of your damn business, second you don't own me, I am not even an official informant , I am helping you because of … Why am I even helping you I don't owe you anything

"YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE YOU DUMB BITCH! You existed because I say so I could've let that bastard Edison kill you I SAVED YOUR LIFE! I gave you everything , EVERY FUCKING THING you have, I've paid your bills, your education DON'T EVER TELL ME YOU DON'T OWE ME !

Olivia was shocked she'd never saw that side of the captain; even if he was right she couldn't take it anymore she was furious

"You will never own me! I've had it already with Edison I put myself to school and work my butt of for what I have I AM NOT HELPING YOU WITH THIS CASE ANYMORE! I will never betray Fitz for you and whatever device you had planted on me I will find it and destroy it you sick pervert

Jake got up from the couch and grabbed her arm

"Who the fuck do you think you are? He bangs stupid girls like you every week sometimes 2 or 3 at the same time, so what he told you were special and you opened your little legs for him? You are nothing more than the flavor of the week! Get it together!

"Let go of me! I'm not helping you anymore you can get the fuck away from my place be sure that I will call your superiors and report your disgusting behavior and what looks like a disturbing obsession for the grant family I am not yours !

"This is not over Olivia yelled Jake as he got out

She crumbled on the floor, "Oh God what have I done?" all she worked so hard for was falling apart she needed to talk to Fitz, Jake was scaring her but first she had to get rid of whatever he had on her!

She called the community center and took the day off, and spent the day searching for her place for microphones and cameras. She found cameras, in her living room, kitchen, bedroom and even her bathroom he'd been watching her the whole time! She felt sick! How could he?

She packed a small bag with clothes, some family photos, her toothbrush, some cash and left her place she was not safe anymore.

* * *

"Fitz, where the hell have you been and where is your phone?" Yelled Tom when he got home

"What is it Tom please not today I've had a rough morning

"Not from what I heard off!

"What? What did you hear?

"Doesn't matter, Huck and I have been looking for you we have a problem, there's been a massive security breach in the casino

"Ok what's the damage?

"I don't know yet, come on

"Huck! Talk to me

"Someone tried to break the casino firewall, the old one wouldn't have last more than 3 seconds

"What are they looking for? A way to mess up the slots? what?

"No, it's like a worm it was supposed to eat every file in the casino database, client's list, transactions but mostly the money

"The money?

"Yeah it was supposed to empty the bank…

"Tom, call Mikey right now! Said Fitz Are we sure they didn't get in Huck?

"Yeah it was pretty weak either they're not very good or it was just a test someone is out to get your casino Mr. Grant

"Fitz said Tom

"What? Mikey 's office is being visited by the feds as we speak I don't think it was a coincidence the casino being attacked on the same day

"Where is Francis ?

"He is on his way said Tom; Mikey has almost a dozen of lawyers with him at the office

"Ok, Huck get me the best protection you can not only for the casino but for every company owned or linked to the Grant network, nothings comes in or out without me knowing about it

"Will do sir! Uhm Tom you should tell him

"Tell me what?

"Huck and I were doing the daily sweeps of your floor when we found out

"What did you found?

"Did you brought a girl home last night

"As a matter of fact yeah what about her

"Something was messing with the signal we had search your room and we found this! Tom showed him a diamond earring, Olivia's earring.

"That's Olivia's!

"One diamond is a microphone, a very good one Sir said Huck

"What?

"Fitz said Tom the swim coach is a cop

"No, that can't be true, not she said Fitz

"That kind of device is standard government issued; only feds have access to that said Huck your girl is a fed

Fitz sat down completely in shocked, he felt betrayed.


	16. Bring her Home

_**Hello again it's me with my crazy imagination so Fitz found out about Olivia spying on him! Shit just got real and I'm loving it enjoy!**_

"Fitz! Fitzgerald, Come back here! Yelled Tom

"I have to find her Tom

"You can't be serious, Fitz she is a cop you know that

"No I don't! She is hiding something from me but it's not that

"How can you be so sure?

"I know her Tom,

"No you don't, it's been a week you don't know her

"I do Tom, I love her!

"You what? But you barely know her

"There is something missing here, I know how it looks like but I need to talk to her first before jumping to conclusions!

"But you can't now, Fitz! Francis is coming from the Union Station; the companies are under attack the family needs you right now

"You're right, go find her and bring her here I will deal with Francis

"Are you sure? Yeah find out everything you can about her and bring her here please

"Ok Fitz said Tom as he left

* * *

Olivia left her place and called Harrison burner phone three times without leaving a message, it was their secret code. When she got out of the hospital 3 years ago they made a pact, she will never let anything like that happen to her again he will protect her. He called her back immediately

"What is it Liv?

"Harrison, I need help

"Talk to me Liv! and she explained everything , her mission, the cameras, Jake everything !

"I never liked that guy after how he sold you to that creep Edison, you know the drill, where the money is, change your phone, your other car is ready call me in 2 weeks when you are safe

"I'm not leaving town Harrison

"What? You know the plan you have to!

"No I can't I need to find Fitz and tell him the truth he will know what to do

"Are you sure?

"Yeah I need him

"I had a good feeling about him, go find him and don't lie to him anymore

"Ok thanks brother I love you

"Throw that phone away and call me when you are safe, love you lil sis

Olivia hung up and threw her phone away after breaking the sim card. She took a cab to the second place Harrison rented for her. he had everything planned for her to escape just in case, even if Edison was dead she still had to testify in court after getting out of the hospital to shut down the cartel, Harrison was always afraid that Edison's men find her, she never thought that the person she would have to run from would be the captain Jake Ballard himself.

She found a burner phone he left in the top shelf of the kitchen and dialed Fitz number.

"Hello

"Hi

"Hi, where are you liv? I have been looking for you!

'I'm in trouble Fitz I need your help

"What? Why?

"I can't tell you on the phone, can you come and pick me up please… I need to see you

"Liv I can't leave the house right now, I sent Tom looking for you

"I'm not home, I had to leave!

"Are you in danger?

"Yeah I don't know what to do please come find me baby

"Ok, where?

"My favorite place

"Ok I'll call Tom back home and I will pick you up myself.

Francis was pacing in the room back and forth fuming about everything that happened

"How could you be so stupid Fitz? You banged a cop?

"She is not a cop Francis! Huck dug into her past she was the star witness in the Davis Cartel trial a few years ago, she is under federal protection!

"Davis? Asked Francis suddenly worried are you sure?

"Yeah, why?

"Edison Davis was our guy back in the day he started from the bottom selling crack on the streets and got Dad's attention he was fearless and worked his way up doing all type or dirty jobs for the family. He built his cartel with money he stole from Dad, he was furious but the fed got onto him before we could, they had a mole inside the cartel nobody knew who that person was you're telling me that's your girl ?

"According to Huck

"That case almost brought the family down, the cop working on the case was a tough one a Jake Ballard or something he never gave up! he wants to bring us down you brought him inside the mansion with that girl! I thought you knew better Fitzgerald…

"Look! She says she is in danger and I believe her I'm going to pick her up and listen to what she has to say

"No! You won't are you insane? I won't allow it!

"I'm not letting her getting hurt

"Why is that? She is just some girl you banged yesterday

"Not just a girl I love her Francis admitted Fitz

"Even you can't be that stupid kiddo! Wait until Mikey finds out!

"I'm not stupid I know she is telling me the truth when she says she is in danger you can't stop me I'm going to find her and bring her home

"Come on son, don't be naive that's not love

"I'm going Francis! She is my girl; you know I thought that you of all people could understand falling for someone you are not supposed to be with said Fitz walking away

Francis stood there shocked by what Fitz said to him, he sent a warning text to Mikey explaining that Ballard was involved in their latest troubles, it was time to tell Fitz the whole truth...

* * *

Fitz called Tom explaining that he found Olivia, he was going to pick her himself to not freak her out. Tom told him that she fled her place and it looked ransacked he started to believe too that she was in trouble. They met at her place and switched cars, it was a thing they did when they were younger and Tom covered every stupid moves he made. He asked him to stay put and wait for them so he could protect both of them on their way back home. For the first time of his life Fitz was scared, for her life but also for him if she was lying to him he was risking everything his family had for her! If she was a cop he would've betrayed his family, they passed him a lot of things but he doubted that treason will go unpunished. But she was his girl and she needed him.

He drove straight to Harrison restaurant finding the place closed. She said her favorite place! he went at the back and took the small path leading to the beach , he walked along the shore who looked totally different in the daylight he didn't notice the small condo on a little hill at the back of the beach the last time they were there! He went straight to the place running and knocked on the door

"LIVVIE? Are you there? It's me baby!

She opened the door as soon as she heard his voice

"Hi

"Hi


	17. Truth hurts

_**Hi my fanfic lovers we're going into the hard part of the story, Fitz and Olivia they are endgame but there is so much at stake! Jake is going nuclear on them and you will know why soon… Enjoy and keep commenting it gives me great pleasure! = **_

"Come in

"What's going on baby? You look distraught

"I'm sorry baby I should've never lie I'm so sorry Fitz please believe me she cried out

"Shhh calm down Livie! Explain to me what's going on come here sit down he said sitting down on the couch nearby and placing her on his lap.

She mold her body into him and talked, she talked for almost an hour telling him everything from Edison, her past, her troubles with the law and Jake; everything and the more she talked she could feel him getting tense, he was furious !

"I can't believe it Liv how could you keep something like that from me?

"I'm sorry I didn't have a choice the captain told me it was a simple job I had to get close enough to your family to be in Mary's Garden and take something from your Dad's office. I never knew what it was and as soon as you left this morning I told him that I was out!

"You saw him today?

"He was in my place waiting Fitz!I'm scared of him he planted cameras in every room of my place he was watching me since I don't know when!

"WHAT? I'm going to kill that bastard!

"Please! You can't go against him he is powerful

"So am I liv and when I'm finished with that perv he won't be able to be a mall cop!

"Please forgive me baby I'm so sorry I... I love you I would never hurt you, you have to believe me!

"You? Love me?

"Since I laid eyes on you at that swim meet she admitted tearful

"Oh Livie !he hugged her, I love you too so much it's like you've always been a part of me I was never mad at you I was afraid you played me

"No Fitz she cut him off I'm not helping him anymore I just want to be with you but I'm scared he is going to come after me I'm hiding here with Harrison's help until I find a way to leave town

"Where are you going? You are not leaving me! You are coming back to the mansion with me we'll figure something out! By the way, did you know your earrings were bugged?

"No! I can't believe he did that

"Where did you get them?

"Jake gave them to me when I moved out after the trial he said there were a gift for starting over…

"Did you guys date or something?

"Yeah she admitted shamefully but it's not what you think! Nothing happened! He wanted to take things further but I wasn't ready after...Edison you're the first Fitz since the old Olivia died that night… I'm a brand new person and you are the first to touch me since him I swear she said kissing him with passion

He took her mouth sliding possessively his tongue in; they were one again neither wanted to break the kiss…

"I'm sorry baby she said again when they finally broke off

"I know you are he said stroking gently her hair you're coming home with me there is a lot going on with my brothers they won't be happy to see you he warned

"It's okay she said as long as you believe me

"They kissed again and things quickly got heated

"Baby! We should stop it said Fitz

"I don't want you to stop she said make love to me, the troubles will still be here after; now it's just us I'm yours forever, take me

"I will always believe you I trust you and I love you said Fitz while undressing her. They kept kissing discarding each other's clothes Fitz laid on his back as she straddled him, he grabbed her hips and slid his hard cock inside her. She starts rolling her hips slowly starring into his eyes as he grabbed her breasts and rolled her hard nipples between his fingers.

"Hum baby she moaned moving her hips faster, he sat up positioning her closer to him and plunging deeper inside her. They were intertwined; bodies melting and souls connected confessing their love for one another. She rode him until she couldn't take it anymore, sensations overflowing and overwhelming them. She came hard gripping him tight and he followed suit.

They fell on the couch still connected and breathless, he couldn't believe he found such an amazing woman; she was the one he'd been waiting for…

"Thank you for loving me she said

"I think I loved you before I even knew you because I loved the simple thought of you. Now we have to go back to the real world because my family is under attack and we are going to be with them

She was stunned by what he just said to her, he was her endgame now she knew where her loyalty should lay and it was with the Grants

* * *

"Mr. Grant, we have a few questions to ask you this is a friendly visit no lawyers needed really said Jake as he sat down in Michael's office

"And why is that Mr.?

"Captain, Captain Jake Ballard

"Why do you need to see me Captain Ballard?

"I wanted to make contact simply to ask you a few questions

"Of course, what do you want to know?

"What are your ties with the Mayor Johnson?

"Friend of the family, I guess he was a good friend of my father, we are not really close, may I know why are you asking me that?

"Well, we launched an internal investigation about the mayor office after receiving sensitive information about a possible corruption inside his administration

"And what I have to do with any of that replied Mike calmly

"His last campaign was massively funded by your family therefore we have to look into your donations as well

"That's not an issue, my father has funded several campaigns, and he always helped the community you can check into our foundation accounts everything is clear

"We already did but there is something missing from your foundation also and we need to know why

"Well that's the first time I hear about it, the foundation is handled by my little brother Fitzgerald and his team I will ask him about it and we'll look into it.

"Can we meet your brother?

"I don't think that's necessary it's a family matter we'll deal with it on our own

"You three brothers are really close I see

"Of course we are Mr. Ballard we are family replied Mikey slightly annoyed by Jake's behavior did you have anything else to ask me because I would like to go back to work

"Captain Ballard and no replied Jake with an icy tone we're good… for now

* * *

"We need to talk said Francis as he enters Ma Eileen's room

"Oh Francis said the lady surprised how are you son?

"I'm good Ma; we need to tell them about him

"What are you talking about, son?

"Jake Ballard! He is still investigating us and he is getting closer this time

"How close?

"Fitz is dating one of his informants! Ma it's bad they have to know with what we are dealing with! This guy doesn't care about the law; he is out to get us it's personal and rightly so!

"He has no right in this family replied the lady with a harsh tone he never saw her used before

"You know what son, I will handle it personally

"Not this time Ma, last time you did that a girl almost died and, by the way she is the one your precious Fitzgerald is dating right now?

"What? How is that possible?

"It's possible because he figured out, that Edison couldn't possibly be the one running all the business, he knew he worked for someone else

'That doesn't explain how the girl got involved again, I made sure Edison knew that someone was talking to the cops about his operation hoping he would take care of the problem for us, how is she not dead ?

"He probably saved her I don't know Ma, the thing is he knows that someone in the family was behind that he sent her right back at us as a message

"What message

"He is out to get us Mama, our own brother!

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!? She explodes. He is your father's mistake that your mother and I tried to fix; he is not part of the Grant legacy! Your father couldn't keep it in his pants and Mary was okay with that most of the time but having a child out of wedlock when your mother was having miscarriages after miscarriages is something I would never forgive my brother! Mary was my best friend we were like sisters; we had to make that kid go away!

"I know why you did that Ma but he will take us all down, Mikey and Fitz deserve to know what we're up against here

"I will tell them on my terms!

"But we can't keep secrets like that from them we're family we should never lie to each other

"Look who is talking son she said ironically

"What? Said Francis shocked she could not know! No way!

"I've been handling that family for a long time Francis, there's nothing that I don't know about my boys I'm your father's twin sister he was the muscles but I've always been the brain.

Francis sat down in shock looking the woman he called mom his whole life and didn't recognized her. Her usually soft and welcoming face was deformed by a dull anger; it gave her green eyes an almost unreal shine! Since when she knew for him and why did she not tell anything? How many other secrets she hid under that caring and protective mother facade?


	18. Walk away

_**HELLO GLADIATORS! Sorry for updating so late turns out I can have a social life outside of Scandal and it kept me busy last week end! So let's dive right into it this is a long chapter. Enjoy and comment you're giving me life!lol xoxo**_

"Baby we're here whispered Fitz wake up

Fitz and Olivia left the loft after spending the whole afternoon in bed. He could feel the troubles and the drama ahead with his brothers when they will come back together at Mary's garden but he couldn't let her leave town. He called Tom when they finally left her place and he was now driving in front of them to the mansion. She must've been exhausted by everything that was going on because she fell asleep as soon as he start driving.

"Babe we're going to be home in 5 min he said gently caressing her face

"Uuhhm, I'm awake she said in a soft voice. He could feel she was tense

"It's going to be okay, Liv I'm sure they will understand once we explain everything he said more to himself than her

"I don't know Fitz, your brothers are scary she replied

"Don't worry about that I can handle them he said engaging his car in the huge alley leading up to the main entrance of Mary's Garden. Tom led the way opening the front gate and parking Fitz's car in his usual spot, Fitz parked closer to the entrance of the building right next to Mike's car.

"Mike's here! Shit just hit the fan he said panicking a little

"Ouch, what are going to do babe she asked frightened.

Her pulse was racing what if they didn't believe her? She thought. She knew that Fitz was on her side but his brothers were the ones calling the shots. If they thought she'd betrayed them, they'd kill her! Was Fitz going to be able to protect her ?

"Babe I will never let anyone hurt you again he said always in sync with her thoughts

"I Love you she whispered tearful

"I Love you too he kissed her softly looking into her eyes

"Let's go he said getting out of the car.

Tom was waiting for them in the hall of the house, it was unusually calm and the air felt heavy

"They're in Dad's office said Tom breaking the silence, Francis sent me a text saying that they'll all be there

"All? Who else is there?

"Everyone, Cyrus, Ma, Mike, even Alyssa

"Wow this is serious!

"I think it's best if Olivia stays with me when you go talk to them proposed Tom

"You think? Asked Fitz completely panicking, Olivia you don't mind staying with him for now?

"No, I think its best that I don't barge into a family reunion like that I'll stay with Tom

"Ok said Fitz I'm going in! He took the stairs to Mike's office in the first floor of the house he looked terrified.

* * *

Tom took Olivia to the kitchen downstairs

"You're safe with me he said

"I know she replied Fitz trusts you with his life and I can see you care about him too

"I do.

"What's going to happen to me?

"I seriously have no idea he replied honestly he said looking at his phone… his face went blank

"What is it?

"Come with me, he grabbed her

"Where?

"I have to hide you, come on!

Olivia tried to follow his pace but Tom was walking fast almost crushing her hand, they got out of the house by the back door, ran through one the gardens, Olivia immediately recognized the path Fitz and her took the night of the ball she saw the cabin where they first kissed but Tom took the opposite way and lead them in a small building. It was invisible from the main house, they got in and he locked the door.

"What's going on? Where are we? She screamed

"I have to hide you; this is my place Fitz will know that you're here

"Why did you run from the house? What's going on Tom?

"I just got a text from Francis, he asked me to take you to a place only him and Fitz will know. This was my Dad's house when he worked for the Grants no one comes here anymore since he died, I moved to the main building with everyone else he explained

"But why? I don't even know Francis she was confused

"I don't know much either he just said that you needed to be out of the house for now, he will explain when he comes here

Olivia's mind was racing, Fitz would never send her here if he knew that she was in danger, he wouldn't hurt her! What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Family is everything when you are facing difficulties, you need them and, if you have to ,you die for them! I need you to believe me on this one she is not the undercover cop! Yelled Fitz at Mike

"Kiddo! I'm not taking any chance with this girl my job is to protect you and the family replied Mike you don't know her you can't be sure that she is telling the truth !

"Yes we can! Huck found out everything about her, the witness protection program, the trial, everything! She is not the enemy here! We have to worry about that creepy cop that was watching her every move

"How can you be so stupid Fitzgerald screamed Mike I thought you decided to grow up? You banged a cop or witness or whatever she is and brought her to our home with a device on her to spy on us! And where is she now?

Francis cut Fitz off before he could answer

"We don't know yet, I sent Tom looking for her! He gave a silent look to Fitz and he understood not to question what he just said.

"Cyrus what are our legal options asked Mike to the man sitting next to him. Cyrus Beene was the family lawyer; he was the best in town, a pit-bull. He worked for the Grants for 10 years now and never lost a case, Mike called him right after Jake left his office and asked him to come home to seek their legal options.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything now because you weren't accused or charged with anything all that Jake Ballard has is rumors and hearsays, there is no proof of anything illegal in the Grant foundations accounts. What the girl may have recorded has been destroyed by Huck and the house have been swept again by Tom and his guys; if anything you can press charge against him for illegally taping your home Fitz!

"I'm not pressing charges against that bastard I'm going to kill him with my bare hands replied Fitz with anger

"No you can't do that Fitz said Francis cutting him off he is a fed! And this story is more complicated that you can imagine

"Why is that?

"You should ask Ma he said turning to the old lady. She was sitting on a couch the whole time watching them bickering back and forth without saying a word

"Francis don't be silly she warned with a fake smile

"I think it's time you tell them Ma! No I'll tell them! Jake Ballard is dad's illegitimate son!

"WHAT? Mike? Said Fitz turning to his big brother

"I have no idea what Francis is talking about! Ma?

"Your dad was beautiful but so stupid sometimes she said. He made a mistake your mother and I took care of it! We paid the mother and sent her away with her bastard he wasn't supposed to come back in this town let alone attack us!

Francis told his brothers and Cyrus all he knew about Jake and Fitz was disgusted

"You tried to kill her Ma? Why?

"It wasn't personal Edison was supposed to get rid of the snitch inside his group I don't even know this girl but all hell broke loose, he was killed and she was hurt in the process

The room got quiet after her revelations even Mike was shocked!

"Let me come up with a plan said Cyrus I have an idea on how get rid of that Ballard guy, Eileen please don't try to have that girl kill again I'll handle it, Ok?

"I wasn't planning on hurting her again; we need to get rid of Jake Ballard

"We are not going to do anything together! Snapped Fitz I don't even know you anymore Ma. It's my girl and I will take care of him myself! Now if you'll excuse me he stormed out!

"Fitz wait called Francis

"What?

"Come with me, I told Tom to hide the girl he whispered

"Why?

"I don't trust Ma or Mike right now he told honestly

They got out the house from the back house and took another route to the old building where Tom and Olivia were hidden.

"I didn't know you guys still used that place said Fitz

"How do you now we used it? Asked Francis suspicious

"Come on now Fitz laughed Tom can't keep a secret from me you know that!

"This is great laughed Francis looks like everyone knows what I spent my whole life hiding

"You know you can trust me with your secret right?

"I know brother, I know he said cutting short the conversation; he was still not comfortable talking about it with anyone…

They found Olivia and Thomas in the small kitchen of the place talking and drinking coffee like old pals.

"Are you guys Ok? She asked when she saw Fitz

"Are we Francis? He turned back the question to his brother

"I'm going to be honest with you guys you are not? Fitz you need to tell her everything you learned today and if you love her as much as you say you will send her away from here right now

"What's going on Francis said Tom

"Ma Eileen is really dangerous she will do everything to protect the family and I think that you are not safe here Olivia

"Why? She asked confused

"Fitz will explain he said to her. Tom, can I talk to you please?

"Livvie come with me said Fitz

Tom and Olivia shared a confused look and they followed the brothers in separate rooms

"What is it Francis

"3 years ago Ma tried to have Olivia killed, she says she didn't mean to but I don't believe anything she says anymore. That girl just got mixed into a big mess and she might die if we don't do something about it

"What should we do?

"Convince Fitz to let you take her out of town we will deal with Mike and Ma here plus I want you out of here too in case things got ugly and I can feel they will

"There's something you're not telling me! I know it

"Jake Ballard has someone inside the house, Olivia was just a diversion he wanted us to know that he was close, things are complicated here baby I'm close to finding out who it is

"Why do you need me gone? I can protect myself and you too you know that right?

"I know but Fitz will want her safe and nobody will do that better than you Fitz and I both know trust you

"Ok! I'll do it

"One more thing, he kissed him like he never did before with passion and love, I love you I promise you we will be together when all of this ends!

* * *

Olivia sat there in shock listening to everything Fitz had to say, tears were running down her face. She almost died because of them! Jake was using her to get to them! The Grants were the reason her life was in shambles and, worst of it, she fell in love with one of them!

"Liv, baby, say something pleaded Fitz

"I wanna go she spat

"What?

"I want to leave this house and never come back

"Livie?

"I can't be with you; your family wants me dead!

"No please, that was a mistake I'm sure Ma regrets what happened

"Are you that naïve Fitzgerald? I am a threat to this family she will try to kill me again! I can't sit here waiting for it to happen again

"Olivia!

"NO! I've had enough! I can't be manipulated by a man again I just can't! I love you, you know I do but I'm not staying here anymore please let me go

Fitz was devastated I didn't know what to do, she was mad and hurt, he was sure she wasn't meaning it. He followed her in the living room where Francis and Tom where, he looked desperately at her

"Fitz let her go said Francis Tom will take care of her

"Liv... he tried to call her but she already left the room

"Keep her safe please Tom he begged to his friend

"Don't worry I will he said following her outside the house.

Fitz watched them walk away until he couldn't figure out their silhouettes, will he ever see her again ?


	19. Undercover

**HELLO MY people! Thanks for the reviews sorry about my punctuation it's horrible I know I'm trying to improve it. So last night episode didn't do much for me I don't like terrorists plotlines seen too many of them on NCIS I wasn't here for that… anyhooo enjoy XOXOXXO**

* * *

_2__ weeks later_

"Olivia! You have to see this!" yelled Tom his eyes glued to the 6.00 news

"What it is?" she said sneaking her head through the small kitchen door

"Come here" he replied

As she entered the room she saw Fitz's face on the TV

"What the?"

**"Reporter:** _A federal investigation has been launched today by the FBI on the Grant Family, according to our sources the family's foundation accounts have been linked with illegal campaign funding. Fitzgerald Grant III the youngest of the Grant II have been handling the foundation for 2 years now when the alleged funding starts, he was brought for questioning in the federal office this morning but have been released since;_

"**Cyrus Beene**:_ My client have been brought as a character witness, he was not arrested nor is not a suspect in this case. I would like the media to give this family privacy is such delicate time while I remember the work that the Grants have done for the community through this foundation, thank you._

"**Reporter**: _You've just heard Cyrus Beene the famous family attorney; it's the first time that such allegations have been held towards this notorious family who lost his patriarch, Grant II, less than 6 months ago. Fitzgerald Grant III is known for his volatile lifestyle and ties with the party scene, these are grave accusations and we will follow closely this story and report to you"_

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Olivia

"I have no idea, I need to call Francis" he said as he stood up and went to his room to place the phone call.

She sat there numb watching Fitz's face on the screen. They left each other 2 weeks ago after she found out that his aunt tried to have her killed by Edison, she was so mad she didn't want to hear him out. Tom and her left town that same night, they used a car rented by Harrison and drove out of the state. They rented a small 2 bedrooms apartment right outside Kenosha close to the lake and Anderson Park. Over the two weeks they got really close talking about their families, their childhood and the Grants. Fitz called several times trying to talk to her but she refused, at first it was rage she was mad to have to hide again because of him; then it was guilt, she made him feel horrible about what happened to her and she hated herself for making him feel that way.

Now she was just sad, she barely slept these days away from him, her body was crying out for him every night. She missed him so much that it hurts. Tom was being a great friend always keeping her busy, they occasionally went for a jog in the park or a late walk by the lake but he refused to go to public places with her because it was too dangerous, if a Grant really wanted you dead there wasn't much you could do to avoid it.

"Fitz is back home" said Tom pulling her out of her thoughts "Ballard's mole must be really close because he built a solid case against Fitz according to Francis"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he steal his own money?"

"He is accused of bribing members of the mayor administration with the foundation money!"

"But it's not true right?"

"No it's not, if anything Fitz is the least guilty of this family, I just don't get how they got such sensitive information"

"Francis said it was someone close"

"I don't know Olivia! Urgh this is so frustrating I should be there with them right now!"

"I'm sorry it's my fault you're away from your family"

"Don't be sorry but… please don't be mad too"

"Why would I be? Tom?"

"Fitz is on his way here"

"What? How does he know where we are did you tell him?"

"He wants to talk to you Olivia; you have to listen to what he has to say you can't just shut him down like that!"

"I hate you right now" she said storming out of the room. He heard her door room slam and rolled his eyes these two were too much! It was so obvious they loved each other, she was miserable without him he heard her cry herself to sleep every night through the paper thin walls it was time she stopped being stubborn and talked to him.

* * *

Francis and Fitz took a private plane to Kenosha then rent a small car to Anderson Park. They parked there and changed cars to go back to the place Olivia and Tom rented. When they left two weeks ago, Fitz and Francis came with a plan to lure the mole out and it worked. Specific pieces of information like fake accounts linking various transactions to the Mayor's office were released by Huck inside the company, the casino and the foundation, only few people had access to them, they waited to see which one would get out and eventually it did.

Now that Fitz was being "investigated" Jake had to come out of his comfort zone and step into Grant territory. Once Olivia sent away Francis gave Ma Eileen another bone to rip apart by including her in a part of their plan. She was going to handle Jake the way she wanted once his agent inside the network would be discovered. So far the plan was going smoothly and Fitz decided that it was time to see Olivia; Francis knew he'd better not stop him so he came along to see Tom.

* * *

"Olivia they here!" said Tom knocking at her door

"Go away, Tom" she replied mad as hell

"Livvie" said Fitz "Please open the door, it's me"

Her heart sank when she heard his voice; she jumped of her bed instinctively looking herself into the mirror. The bags under her eyes were enormous, she looked tired.

"Come on girl you can do it" she said encouraging herself

She took a deep breath and opened the door, all the anger and resentment she felt before just vanished when she saw him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you Liv?"

"Not good" she admitted tearful "I'm sorry I left you like that"

"I know you are, but… you hurt me! We promise to never hurt each other remember?"

"Hear me out Fitz, my life has been a living hell because of your family, I was so mad I never meant to hurt but you got to understand…"

"I understand but don't you ever mistake my family actions for me again!" he cut her off with anger "You are the love of my life, there is nothing I wouldn't do, there's nothing I'm not doing right now to protect you! Don't ever leave me again! "He hissed

She was speechless she never saw that side of him before, he was fuming!

"I'm sorry" she whispered her head down, tears start running down her face again

"Come here" he said pulling her in a tight hug. She molds her body into him and cried even more

"Shh, it's alright baby, Shhh" he held her like that for a long time until she calm down.

"I love you" she whispered in the crook of his neck "so much it hurt to think about everything that is happening right now what if we don't make it?"

"We will make it, don't doubt us baby" he replied kissing her; it was like life was back inside her she kissed him back with passion and love.

"How have you been" she asked when they broke the kiss

"Not good, I missed you plus did you see the media circus?"

"Yeah what's that all about?"

"They have nothing on me it's all fake evidence we planted to draw out the mole"

"Did it work?"

"We'll see" he said

They heard muffled noises and moans coming from Tom's room, they look each other shocked

"Oh no! Don't tell me they are..." said Fitz with a shocked face

"I'm afraid they are" she replied laughing

"Oh my god! I can't believe these two perv" he laughed "those walls are really thin!"

The noise in the other room became louder giving a clear idea of what Tom and Francis were doing in the room. They got out of her room still laughing and sat around the kitchen table.

"Do you want some coffee?" She offered

"Sure!"

"She poured some in two mugs add 1 sugar to each and sat next to him. They drank silently staring into each other's eye. The sexual tension between them was almost electric.

"God you are beautiful I can't even remember why I was mad at you" she admitted

"Me neither" he replied

"I want you so bad right now Livvie" he begged

She couldn't reply, he captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss and pulled her on his lap. She straddled him and starts grinding against his hard erection.

"I would take you back to your room right now but those lovebirds are ruining my vibe" he joked

"Do you want to take a shower" she asked maliciously

"Ooh what kind of shower you have in mind you kinky girl?"

"I feel dirty I was hoping you could help me rub my back or something" she winked

"Of course" he replied playfully

They ran to the bathroom passing by Tom's room where the action sounded intense and locked the door. She took off her sweat pant and top and stood in her black boxer.

"No bra uh!"

"Nope I like to be comfortable when I'm home" she said taking of her last piece of clothing standing naked in front of him.

He swallowed hard, his pants were getting tight her magnificent brown skin was glowing in the natural light, her full hips and curves were a work of art. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He took off his suit quickly throwing tie, vest and pants all over the room and joined her.

he pinned her against the wall and start kissing her again under the hot water stream, grabbed her ass he lift her and place himself between her legs. Their kisses and caresses intensified as steam filled up the room, she locked her ankles behind his back as he slid inside her…

* * *

"Agent Jones you did a great job building that case" said Jake "Are you sure no one suspects you?"

"Nobody Sir, I've been really careful" said Alyssa "It's was almost ironic that Mike Grant hired me to spy on his brother, talk about a control freak!"

"About him, do you know where he hides the girl?"

"I told you she left him after finding out what that crazy old lady did to her, I you want my opinion it's her you should investigate the amount of skeletons you'll find in her closets…"

"No" he cut her off "Stay focus on the brothers, and I don't believe that she left him"

"But, Sir!"

"She didn't left him, he hides her somewhere, it's too convenient that she left the same day as their loyal servant Tom, find out where she is!" he spat

"Sir with all due respect, she is not relevant to this case! Don't you think that the obvious conflict of interest of your relationship with them will come out eventually?"

"Agent Jones I'm asking you a job and it's to provide me with viable information to build a solid case about the Grant, the rest is none of your damn business! I will deal with them the way I see fit! Just be pretty and collect Intel nothing more! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Sir"

Jake looked at the warrant to search Mary's Garden he just obtained, It was time for him to step into the Grant territory.


	20. Do Me!

_**Hello, thanks again for the reviews. So I was feeling kinda naughty today so there's going to be some really hot sex scenes in the chapter! You've been warned; p**_

* * *

"Oooh baby! Please don't stop!Oooh Fitz"! Olivia was close again; she was riding her 5th or 6th orgasm she didn't know anymore.

Fitz and her came back to her room after the steamy shower they got, they were under the sheets and he wasn't showing any sign of fatigue. He was playing with her clit, rubbing and pinching the bundle or sensitive nerves over and over again, her head was spinning. His simple touch was putting fire all over her body. He slid three fingers inside her tight pussy and start thrusting in and out; he could feel her getting tighter again.

"Already baby? You want to come again?"

"Yeah! Please Fitz, pleeeeaaase" she replied arching her back and opening herself to his ministrations.

He felt her walls starting to clench around his fingers again her orgasm grew close but he pulled out his fingers letting her frustrated

"ARGh why did you stop? Fitz!" She pleaded

"Because…"

"Because of what?"

"Because I love the way your body shakes when you're about to lose control. I love being the only one that can make you scream, I want you to scream my name when you come can you do that for me baby?" he asked with the deepest sexiest voice.

She nodded incapable of uttering a word, her body was like clay in his hands, he controlled every inch of her skin, tears of joy and pleasure were running down her face as he started thrusting his fingers inside her again. Three fingers, then four, then he added his thumb and started fisting her… It was large, brutal; his whole hand was inside her! She'd never experienced anything like that; the pain and the pleasure combined made her explode in a million pieces. Her orgasm was devastating she squirted all over his hand and the sheets, trembling and shaking she planted her nails in his forearm while her eyes rolled back inside of her head, screaming his name she passed out.

She emerged 5 minutes later, her body was exhausted her breath still hitched she looked at him

"Wow"

"You okay, Livvie?"

"Well… ask me that again in an hour" she barely whispered falling asleep.

He pulled her in a tight embrace and watched her sleep. She was glowing, he'd never lost himself into a woman like that before the way her body reacted to him and the way she came made him so hard he could barely move but she looked so peaceful asleep that he decided to let her gain back some strength.

* * *

"Oh My God I'm starving!" said Tom after hearing his stomach growled

"I know I heard" replied Francis laughing. They were lying in Tom's bed and it was clearly too small for both of them. They were facing each other, legs tangled up.

"How do you even sleep in this thing anyway? You don't even fit in it!" he asked

"Well I have too, Olivia let me have the biggest room and the larger bed" he replied "Plus it's not so bad you didn't mind it earlier" he laughed

"That was different, I don't think my sensitive back can handle more than two nights in this atrocity"

"Francis, stop it! You're such a spoiled brat" he joked "I can sleep on the floor outside and in the cold as long as you're with me"

"Me too" he replied eyes locked with the man he desperately loved

"What did you mean by you were going to do right by me the other day?"

"I'm tired of hiding, secrets are destroying this family Ma knows for us and she still tried to make me marry one of these horrible Irish girls! I love you and I want to be with you every day of my life I just don't care about what people think anymore."

"You don't have to defy your whole family that's not what I'm asking I just want to be the only one with you that's all"

"You are the only and you have been for quite some time now, those girls were for show you know that right?"

"I know, I love you" he said kissing him "So what's the plan, when are you going back home?" he asked when they broke the kiss

"Tomorrow night, Ballard has a warrant to search the offices in the Mansion for Monday morning, that idiot think that he is the only one that has a spies everywhere!"

"You have a fed working for you?"

"Yep Cyrus is resourceful"

"Who is it you think?"

"It's Alyssa!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Fitz gave her the documents himself, 2 days later Ballard had his big break"

"What should I do now? With Olivia I mean"

"You have to stay here two more weeks, he is obsessed with her Tom, Huck reviewed the devices he had planted at her place they were cameras in her shower! He can't know where she is! Not now!"

"Ok you can count on me. Now can we please go eat something, you wore me out and I'm starving!"

"Okay let's go"

They got dressed quickly and head out to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi Huck" said Alyssa entering his office

"Hello Alyssa, how are you today?"

"I'm good' she replied sitting on the edge of the table. She was wearing the tiniest leather skirt with black pumps and light pink blouse slightly open with her cleavage clearly visible.

"Did you need something?" he asked

"No, I was just passing by, to see you"

"Me? Why?" he asked intrigued

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes" she said flirtatious as she opened and crossed her legs. Huck could see a glimpse of the tiny white thong she wore. His pants got tighter as his eyes were hypnotized by the laced fabric between the young woman's legs.

Huck was getting aroused there was something about Asian women that completely turned him on. He grabbed her by the ankles and put him on his lap. She immediately started grinding her hips against his bulge making him harder.

"huuum what do you want Alyssa ?" he asked sliding his finger inside her wet pussy after pushing her underwear to the side

"no…thing" she whimpered

"Are you sure?" he asked sliding faster inside her

"Where is Tom?" She asked in a breath

"Why do you wanna know that?" he replied going faster feeling her close

"uuuhh oohhh good!" she couldn't respond as she came hard against him

Huck cleared out the table putting her on all four and sliding his hard cock inside of her, he fucked her hard making her ass shake. He grabbed her hair pulling her back to him and asked still fucking her.

"Who sent you?"

"What? Aahh Huck please Oooh god it's so good please fuck me!"

He stopped still grabbing her and asked again

"Who sent you asking about Tom? If you want me to fuck you senseless you better talk you little slut!"

"It's my boss, Jake Ballard" she admitted

"You little bitch" he said starting fucking her again, he pound into her harder pulling her hair back and choking her. The harder he fucked the wetter she got starting to tremble again when she came, Huck came right after her spurting his hot juices into her.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to catch her breath

"Don't even…" he said furious.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello everyone I know last chapter was crazy, I was just going through my horny phase lol anyhow I'm sorry for taking this long to update , I'm actually moving out to Central Europe soon so I was a little bit busy and I forgot so sorry guys I've had this one ready for some time now hope you enjoy it**_

_**PS: Thanks Lorene Michelle for checking in on my lazy behind :)**_

* * *

_5 years ago_

Jake Ballard was the youngest recruit of the 15th division to be accepted at Quantico. It was a surprise for everyone for him especially since he was a rookie. He was a cop for barely 2 years when he had the opportunity to apply for a last minute position in the FBI academy. He was so happy when he received the news that he decided to go see his mother to tell her in person.

Jane Marcus was the only family he knew and had. He grew up poor in the bad part of the town and she had to work 3 jobs to put food on the table and pay for his education. She sent him in a private all boy catholic school and worked hard so he wouldn't end up selling drugs in the streets like most of the boys of his age in their neighborhood. He was glad to have such a wonderful woman to take care of him and now that he made it, he couldn't wait to tell her.

She started to be really sick after his first year in college, he always dreamt about being a lawyer but when he realized she couldn't work anymore to support him, he dropped out of college and joined the police academy. As a cop's mother she could benefit from his health insurance but the cancer treatment was expensive and even if she beat it twice it came back stronger and she was now hospitalized again.

He drove straight from the precinct to James Madison's general Hospital where she was receiving her last treatment. He found her sitting on her bed watching some awful_ telenovelas_ she adored about a sister, in love with her brother, who wasn't really related to her or something to the same extent.

"Hello Mother"

"Oh hi son, what are you doing here so early? Is everything okay?" she asked worried

"Yeah, everything is great I have excellent news!"

"What is it? Did you finally find my daughter in law?"

"No, Mom!" he laughed "I got into Quantico! I'm going to be a federal agent!"

"OH MY GOD, I'm so proud of you son" she cried hugging him tight

He hugged her back and felt her body shaking against him, she was so skinny and petite it worried him.

"Mother, are you okay? Why are you shaking?" he asked concerned

"I'm just happy for you my baby" she replied ignoring his question

He could feel something was wrong, "What did the doctors said, mom?"

"It's not the time to talk about it Jake, let's celebrate your big news!"

"Mom!"

"Not now son! We have plenty of time to discuss my health today is about you" she replied. "So I can only offer some fancy orange juice or the coffee from the machine in the nurse break room" she joked

"Orange juice will be fine" he replied with a smile.

They drank and talked for an hour about his new job, his love life or lack off as she pointed out. He replied that he didn't have the time to date but he would start to look for a girl soon so she could have the grand babies she dreamt about. After a moment he felt her getting tired and decided to let rest.

He went straight to her doctor's office to ask a few questions and find out how she was really doing.

"Hi Dr Atkins may I talk to you for a moment? It's about my mother Jane Marcus"

"Hi Mr. Marcus, how can I help you?" she replied

"Actually it's Ballard, I have my grandfather name"

"Oh sorry, what did you want to know?"

"How is she really doing? She says she is fine but I can see that she lost a lot of weight recently and her body is shaking all the time"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Ballard she is not getting any better"

"Why? I thought she was in remission after her mastectomy!"

"Yeah and she was but it's not the cancer the problem, the poison is!"

"The poison? What are you talking about?"

"Your mother has had some massive organs damage due to cyanide poisoning"

"Poison? What? When did she get poisoned? I didn't know about that!"

"It's not recent, the damage was minimal when it actually happened more than 20 years ago, but the cancer, the treatment and the operation have weakened her body . Her liver his failing and her kidneys will probably too"

Jake sat in shock, his mind was racing he could feel that something was wrong with her, he just knew it!

"What are the options? He asked. Does she need a transplant I can get tested to see if I'm a match?"

"We could do a liver transplant but her body is incredibly weak, she went through 2 chemotherapies and a double mastectomy, the cyanide really damaged her immune system to be honest it's a miracle she lived that long! I'm sorry Mr. Ballard you need to talk to her it's ultimately her decision to pursue another treatment."

"I understand, I'll let her rest for now, I'll come back tomorrow"

"Ok sir, let me know a.s.a.p.!"

* * *

Jake left the hospital completely distraught that day, he spent his whole night researching everything from cyanide poisoning to liver transplant, he was furious his mother kept her real condition from him. He was about to take a rest when Dr. Atkins called him that night, Jane's condition worsened overnight, he had to come see her immediately. When he arrived she was already in a coma and never woke up, she passed away a week later.

That was when he realized he was all alone, his mother worked his whole life to take care of him but no one showed up to her funeral, he put all his savings in the ceremony and stood alone in front of her casket while the priest did her eulogy. He watched devastated as the only person who ever loved him selflessly was buried.

Going through her things was the hardest things he ever had to do; she didn't have a lot, only a box filled with amazing jewels he never saw her wear and some old pictures. He recognized her petite frame on one; she was holding hands with tall beautiful man.

_Fitzgerald Grant II Summer 1985 _was written on the back.

Fitzgerald Grant? That name sounded familiar to him; intrigued he kept looking and found unopened letters, the first one dated on January 1986 on his birthday and the last one from not more than a month ago.

He opened it and found a 15000 $ check and a written note

_**Sweet Janie**_

"_**There is not a single day that I regret not having you in my life, I know you have been sick for quite some time now and I know that I am the only one responsible for this mess. How is our boy? I know you did a great job raising him on your own and, stubborn as you are you still refuse to cash the checks I sent you all these years! **_

_**I would love for him to meet his brothers one day and maybe you'll find in you the courage to forgive me.**_

_**I will always love you**_

_** "**_

_**P.S I think he'll make a great cop I'm glad he didn't follow my footsteps."**_

* * *

**This is part 1 of Jake's back story I thought I would explain his motives and behaviour before the big showdown because it's about to be ugly ! part 2 coming soon **


End file.
